


I'm Here

by Wintermelon_MilkTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermelon_MilkTea/pseuds/Wintermelon_MilkTea
Summary: Taeyong and Yuta being dumbly jealous for nothing.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a long time. I hope everyone was well fed with this era of NCT. Our boys did a very excellent jobs. Resonance era is indeed very powerful and epic<3 anyways, I hope you like this one. YUTAE is life.

"Taeyonggggg........please look at me" Yuta was trying to get Taeyong's attention but failed when Taeyong ignored him and acted like he's a wind or something. 

"c'mon why are you so upset? You're so cold to me and it's me who's getting irritated because you don't spare some time with me anymore" Yuta said with a pout but his face look pissed as well. 

Taeyong finally gave him a quick but icy glance that surprised the younger but quickly retreated when the elevator door opened to 5th floor. Yuta, not having any of Taeyong's childish acts stepped out even though he live in the 10th floor and followed him. He heard Taeyong groaned irritatingly and he stopped following him just before Taeyong could unlock the door. 

Taeyong sensing that Yuta stopped following him almost stepped inside the dorm when he heard the younger sniffling. It made him worried and quickly approached Yuta but the japanese man just pushed him and immediately tapped the elevator button. He was about to use the stairs cuz it's taking too long when he felt to arms encircling his waist, realizing Taeyong is backhugging him. 

"I'm sorry" Taeyong said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry I have been distant to you lately baby" he added snuggling to Yuta. 

"Stupid. I told you already, many times, that you can talk to me if something bothers you. I have also something to say to you, some concerns but it seems like you don't like me, love me anymore cuz you're not paying attention to me" Yuta knows he's getting overdramatic but screw it, he thought.

Before Taeyong can reply to Yuta, the elevator dinged and before Yuta can say anything and stepped inside, Taeyong grabbed his wrist and led him to his room instead. 

Doyoung was about to enter his room after he get some glass of water when he saw his two hyungs passing by the living room. 

"Hyung! what happened? I mean, are you going to sleep here? he asked. 

Yuta, for the love of deities, adore and love Doyoung so much. But suddenly got bitter especially when he spotted the ring on Doyoung's finger, that was his concern, that was the one bothering him. 

Before he could say anything, like again, Taeyong beat him to it. "Yes, he's sleeping with me here tonight. I mean, there's nothing new about it". Doyoung noticing the elder just rolled his eyes at him just shrugged them off and get inside his room to sleep. 

Once they get inside Taeyong's room, the older grabbed Yuta's waist and gently laid him on his bed, kissing him on his perfect lips, soft and sweet. Once they break to gasp some air, Yuta playfully punch him in the shoulder.

"What was that?!" Yuta was not prepared for it but of course he like it, he even love it. It's his boyfriend after all and he missed him so much. 

"What do you mean what was that? I kissed you... Uhh..is there something wrong? don't you like it?" he asked.

"Idiot! of course I do! you can do that to me whenever you want but I would just like to remind you that a minute ago we're having some drama outside, I'm supposed to be consoled here" Yuta, sassy as always is adorable, Taeyong thinks (as always).

"Well, I just did! was the kiss not enough?" 

"Of course it is but what I mean is, we have some concerns to talk about that's why we're here" he's trying not to pout cuz he knows Taeyong will not take this seriously. Taeyong stopped hovering him and is now sitting on the bed while looking down to Yuta's beautiful face. 

"Okay. I'm sorry" Taeyong started, removing the hair that covers Yuta's pretty eyes and just leave it there to caress his cheeks, eyebrows, everything in Yuta's face. While Yuta is holding Taeyong's other hand and playing with his fingers just to ease some tension.

"actually it's not...I'm just.." he sighed, not sure if Yuta will laugh for how petty it was but here they are now. He felt Yuta nudged him, signaling him to continue and so he did. "I'm jealous" he just bowed his head, avoiding Yuta's gaze but when he look at him, Yuta's expression was surprised but he continued.

"When Shotaro and Sungchan joined the group, your attention was always at them. You, you kinda neglected me, I mean, you know, atleast that's what I felt" Taeyong was rambling at this point but he needs to let it out. "I thought it was only Mark that I could compete with with your attention but now there's jisung, shotaro, hendery, even winwin is back and I feel like you completely forget about me". His tone was sad and he knows he's pouting at this point but he doesn't care.

He heard yuta whispered "idiot" and he was about to protest when Yuta talked in a normal volume. 

"Taeyong you knew I adore them so much and they're my babies! nothing to be jealous about" Taeyong was about to say something when Yuta continued. 

"And before you defend your reason, you know that it's my first time, "OUR" first time to work with them even if we are on the same team. I want to get close to them just like you but you know how I am, I'm clingy and I want to protect them, shower them with affections. You know I always wanted to have younger brothers so there's nothing to be jealous about okay baby? And besides, it's you who left me" now it's Yuta's turn to be dramatic.

"Left? hey that's too much exaggeration there! What do you mean left? and before you continue, I just wanted to say I understand, I'm okay now, I'm not jealous with them anymore. It's just, you know, I always miss you so please spare me some of your attentions too." He ended his words softly. "Now, care to tell me what's your so called "concerns" about me?" he qouted with his fingers. Yuta just rolled his eyes but immediately shifted to a shy one just thinking what he was about to spill. 

"I'mjealoustoo" he mumbled quickly.

"What's that? I didn't get it, speak properly baby" he said while petting Yuta's head.

"I said I'm jealous too. You know? how come you and Doyoung have couple rings and wear it everyday? you two even flaunt it on vlive. Did you ever think what am I gonna feel about it? of course I'm jealous! You two are always together. I love Doyoung you know that, he's one of my bestfriend too, but whenever I see him with your couple rings I'm getting upset and it's not nice, I feel bad about him cuz he don't deserve it. You two are showy with your affections, what about me?" Taeyong was stunned. It's been so long since he heard Yuta rambling like this, with a pained expression on his face. He suddenly feels bad and guilty about it. 

"Hey! are you not going to say anything?" he scoffed. "Okay, I know it's embarrassing, and if you're not going to say anything then I'm outta here" he's scrambling to get out of the bed when suddenly Taeyong pinned him and just hugged him tightly, face burried at the corner of his neck. Yuta's heart was beating so fast and he didn't know if it was because of nervousness or if he was just flustered. He can feel his face getting hot from the situation and he wanted to kiss Taeyong so bad but he reminds himself that they're clearing some issues here and he's trying to prove something here. 

"Oh my god" Taeyong scoffed that made Yuta slap his shoulders and roll his eyes from his comment. 

"I mean.." he lifted his head to look at Yuta with a very close proximity. "Is that your concern?" 

"Why? should I not be concerned?" was Yuta's reply.

"uhuh..cuz first of all, Doyoung is my bestfriend, just like you and Johnny. You know how Doyoung is, he has this kind of motherly instinct. He likes to take care all of us just like what you do to the younger members. And he cares for me because just like you, he wanted to lessen my burdens and wanted to take care of me. You know him and Jaehyun has something right? You don't have to worry about anything. I love him and I care for him as well, I appreciate him and I'm forever thankful for him. But I also have you. It's you who I love romantically. It's you who I wanted to be with always" he traced Yuta's face with his index finger while his other arm supports himself for him not to press Yuta underneath him. 

"Baby? do you understand? he said soothingly, caressing Yuta's face. He peck Yuta's lips many times until he decide to give his reply. 

"Alright, I understand and I'm sorry" this time he put his hands to Taeyong's shoulder and lean on him to have a proper kiss. They kissed slowly and passionately, not too hard, not too agressive, just a sweet long kiss. And when they broke apart, Taeyong noticed that Yuta is already sleepy so he told him to wash themselves first to refresh their bodies and so they could cuddle to sleep after. Once they're done, Yuta snuggled so closely to Taeyong that made the older giggle because it's impossible that there's even a tiny space between them on how close Yuta is pressing his body to him to hug him. 

"I missed you. And this is long overdue but you're really amazing during Work it promotion. If I watch From Home music video and compare it to Work it, I feel like you have a twin brother. Perfect duality, you're so perfect" Taeyong kissed his forehead while softly massaging Yuta's back. 

"You look amazing too during Make A Wish promotion. You dance so perfectly, as always. So charismatic, attractive, multi talented, everything. I'm so lucky to have you too" before Yuta could fell asleep, he gave Taeyong a kiss on his lips and snuggle to him once again. "I love you Yongie"

"I love you too Yuta"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! See you in my next fic.


End file.
